1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container support structures and more particularly pertains to an insulating sleeve and beverage can holder for enclosing and supporting a beverage can residing within an insulating sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, container support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container support structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,554; U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,273; U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,426; U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,250; U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,640; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,302.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an insulating sleeve and beverage can holder for enclosing and supporting a beverage can residing within an insulating sleeve which includes a cylindrical container for receiving an insulating sleeve having a beverage can positioned therein, a lid movably mounted over an upper end of the container which can be closed to seal the beverage can within the container and reduce a loss of dissolved carbon dioxide from a beverage in the can, with belt clips and a mounting projection extending from the container for securing to a belt or other support surface.
In these respects, the insulating sleeve and beverage can holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enclosing and supporting a beverage can residing within an insulating sleeve.